


Ready?

by Kdragonwrestling



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Choking, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Mommy Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling
Summary: This is rushed.





	Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed.

My senses were heightened due to blindfold blocking my vision. I had no idea what my girlfriends had in store for me. Rhea had only told me to be patient. _That was half an hour ago._ The anticipation was starting to get to me. I was about to call out for them but then I heard the bathroom door open. As their footsteps grew closer, my heartbeat quickened. The bed dipped and a hand wrapped around my throat.

“Do you want the blindfold off, princess?” Reina asked seductively

“Please, Mommy," I whimpered out. Reina slipped behind me and removed the blindfold. _They knew I wasn't particularly comfortable with the blindfold, so they never kept it on for too long_. Once my vision was regained I saw Rhea in front of me in nothing but her strap. Though it sparked arousal in my core I was also nervous because this strap was new and bigger than her previous one. Reina wrapped her arms around my waist and situated me between her legs. I felt Reina’s strap pressing against me. My breath hitched as Rhea took a lick at my slit.

“How many fingers, peasant?” Rhea questioned looking me dead in the eyes.

“Daddy, May I please have three?” I whined pathetically.

Rhea thrusts three fingers into me and sucked on my clit. I rested my head on Reina’s shoulder and held back my moans. Reina reached up and groped my breasts and whispered praises in my ear. I let out a whimper when Rhea pulled her fingers from me.

“Suck,” Rhea commanded as she held her fingers in front of me. Taking her fingers into my mouth, I began to taste myself.

“Good girl," Reina purred.

Rhea removed her fingers and lubbed me up with the spit on her fingers.

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock?” Reina teasingly asked causing me to frantically nod. Rhea teased me with the head of her strap. I bit my lip trying to stifle any noises as Rhea pushed a few inches into me. I moaned sinfully, feeling one of Reina’s hands travel down my body to my clit. Rhea thrusted the rest of the strap into me. Both Rhea and Reina developed a rhythm pleasuring me, simultainiously. Rhea could tell my orgasm was coming and pulled out, causing me to whine at the empty feeling. 

"Sit on mommy's cock, peasant." Rhea instructed. I straddled Reina and sunk down on her cock letting out a sharp gasp.

"Be sure you prep her good, babe," Reina reminded her, to which Rhea only hummed in response. After prepping me Rhea settled behind me and pushed the head of her strap in my ass. I steadied myself on Reina's chest and let out a shaky breath. Reina stroked my cheeks, praising, and reassuring me that it's going to be alright, as Rhea buried herself in my ass.

"Go on, get off on our cocks." Rhea ordered. I started rocking my hips trying find a rhythm, in turn Rhea grew impatient and took control, grabbing my hips and pounding my ass. Reina picked up her pace and matched her rhythm with Rhea's while massaging my clit with the pad of her thumb. There was an immense amount of pleasure building in my core.

"Please, may I come?!" I cried out.

"No," Rhea harshly responded while wrapping her hand around my throat and squeezing. Strangled noises fell from my mouth as Rhea whispered filthy things to me. Reina reached up and repeatedly scraped her nails on my torso, leaving marks. Rhea started sucking on my neck. Reina followed in suit, searching for my sweet spot. Once she found it she relentlessly attack it with her tongue and teeth. I started seeing stars.

"Please Mommy, Daddy, please can I come?!" I cried louder.

Reina pulled back, "Come for us, princess." My mouth fell open as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.  My toes curled and my body convulsed as I rode the high of my orgasm. My body went limp and I collasped on Reina. Reina brushed some strands of hair from my sweaty forehead. Rhea bent over and peppered my shoulder with kisses as she gently pulled out of me. Rhea then laid on her side and wrapped an arm around us.

"We'll clean up in few minutes okay, princess?" Reina softly asked.

"You were very good for us, sweet girl." Rhea added. 

"Thank you. I love you both very much." I rasped out, still trying to get my breath back.

_"We love you too."_


End file.
